


Turning Leaves

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Pevensie remembers when the leaves first changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This originally appeared in one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

She always laughs when the first leaves begin to turn.

She can't help it, no matter how often she tries to convince herself it was all a childish shared dream.

It's the memory of Mr. Tumnus scampering on little goat hooves over the marble floors of Cair Paravel, fretting that the trees in the royal gardens had all decided at once to get sick or die. It had only gotten worse when he'd touched one of the leaves and it had fallen off in his hand.

(They hadn't been dryad trees, of course, or he'd have been told immediately what was going on.)

The queens had giggled, Peter had tried to keep from laughing, and Edmund had been stuck explaining autumn to a faun who had never seen one and whose father had never thought to explain just how summer became winter.

And then Peter had been forced to send out a royal declaration of "Yes, The Trees Are Supposed To Do That" as reports others were in the same distress began streaming in from the whole of Narnia.

The entire time they were there, every single year, the entire country remembered the day autumn came again.

And despite the fact her siblings claim they're the ones who remember true, she's the only one who still smiles and laughs as the leaves change.


End file.
